


Slip

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Dean Fixes It For Love, Cas Likes What He Sees, Cas’s Car Is A Wreck, First Time, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Nervous Castiel (Supernatural), Panties-Wearing Dean Winchester, Turned On Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean has on his green silk panties under his boiler suit, and it’s that day Cas’s car picks to break down for the maybe hundredth time that year.As he’s working another mechanical miracle, Dean manages to give Cas a view he wasn’t expecting, and where do things go from there?





	Slip

“Dude, again?”

Dean wiped some grease off on his overalls, and came out of the office as the tow truck carefully reversed into the shop.

Cas was standing safely to one side, looking downhearted, and Dean couldn’t stop himself from going over and playfully using his elbow to nudge him.

“What happened?”

As Cas filled him in, Dean watched the recovery guy back Cas’s car off the truck and into a service bay, before he came and gave Dean his take on what was wrong.

It sounded about right, and it sounded like this time Dean would really have his work cut out for him. Cas’s car had been one overhaul from going to the farm, when he first turned up here on a recommendation, and had made enough repeat visits for them to become friends, but honestly Dean was amazed he’d managed to keep it going this long.

But the car had a lot of sentimental importance for Cas, and while it wasn’t the Impala, Dean knew how he’d feel if Baby got so broken down that she just couldn’t be repaired.

So, if he could, he’d fix the car up again, and make sure that gummy smile was back on Cas’s face before too long.

++

About an hour in, Dean slipped the sleeves of his boiler suit, and tied them in a loose knot around his waist. He was sweating like a yeti in a steam room, t-shirt clinging, but if things kept going this good, Cas would have his car back by the end of the day.

He knew his friend was watching, and he didn’t really mind. Cas hadn’t said too much, knowing Dean liked to concentrate, but it was nice having someone else there anyway, and it was especially nice for it to be Cas.

Of course, knowing he was probably giving Cas _something_ to look at was a minor distraction.

They both kind of knew there was more to what was going on between them than friendship, but neither of them had been willing to try and put a label on it...yet.

When Dean leant back in over the engine, he heard a sudden intake of breath from behind him, and turned around sharply, worried that something was wrong with Cas.

Worried that maybe _Cas_ was worried, because he thought this time would be the time when Dean looked at him sadly and said his car couldn’t be saved.

But whatever look was on Cas’s face, Dean got only the most fleeting glance because Cas had schooled his expression back to...something else...by the time Dean had turned around.

“You okay?”

Cas nodded, but he looked like he had clamped his jaw shut suddenly.

“It’s gonna be fine, Cas,” Dean reassured him, just in case, and Cas nodded, and then Dean turned back to work.

He was a little stung; sure, the car was a speed bump or a sharp brake or sometimes one rotation of the steering wheel away from being something Dean would have to pay someone to take for scrap, but he’d expected Cas to have a little more faith in him.

He attacked the engine with a little more vigour than was perhaps required, stretched over further to do it, and then he heard Cas make another noise.

A gasp, one that sounded sharply cut off at the end, and Dean was on the verge of, despite his feelings for the guy, suggesting Cas go wait in his office if he was going to be this dramatic (okay, he was being a bitch there, but seriously) when he felt the clingy touch of silk against his ass.

Shit.

His T shirt had ridden up, and he could feel his boiler suit, why the hell hadn’t he just put up with the heat and left it fully on, had slipped down, so right now Cas was getting an eyeful, and not just of his ass.

Of his ass with probably damp green silk panties sticking to his skin.

Dean froze. There were two ways this could go; he could reach back and tug the suit up, and his t-shirt down, and pretend it never happened (tempting) or just turn around and see if Cas has anything he wanted to say about it.

Because Dean was disappointed, and he was hurt. Cas hadn’t seemed like the type to judge, but clearly Dean had been wrong there, and if this meant Cas went to another garage after today, stopped meeting him for coffee after today, stopped bringing round some danish and even once got a hold of some tickets for a car show Dean wanted to attend, but hadn’t been able to get any…

Yeah, he’d be broken but he’d rather not have an asshole in his life in any way, shape or form.

He went back to work, eyes stinging, and figured this would be the last time he’d have his hands on Cas’s car.

And fuck Cas, why should Dean cover up? If Cas didn’t like what he was seeing, then he could go wait outside.

The next sound he heard was Cas getting up, clumsily, and that was it. He swung around, ready to toss him the fuck out, when he saw Cas looking up, down, anywhere but at Dean, and his cheeks were a flustered red.

“What’s the problem?”

Cas finally had to look at him. “Dean, you’re, uh…. Your underwear is showing.”

“So?”

Cas seemed confused by Dean’s sudden temper. “I just…. In case you didn’t know, and you didn’t want anybody to see….”

Oh. Dean shrugged. Cas wasn’t trying to be an asshole there, he guessed, but he was still suspiciously studying Cas for any sign of judgement or disapproval.

Except…. That colouring to his cheeks, the way his fingers were clenching and unclenching by his side, the way he was breathing a little faster….

Dean was no idiot. That wasn’t disapproval.

“Cas…. Do me a favour, okay? Can you go wait in my office?”

A brief flash of hurt was his response, but Cas nodded, ducked his head and went.

Dean quickly washed his hands, ran his hands through his hair, and went to follow.

++

The office had a lockable front door, and better yet…. It had blinds, heavy dark fuckers that shut out light from outside, and did a good job at muffling sound. 

When Dean got one of his migraines and it was too bad to even think about moving never mind trying to get home, being cocooned in here had saved him more than once.

It was going to come in handy again, now.

Cas jumped up as Dean came in, and locked the door behind him.

Cas didn’t seem to notice that.

“I distracted you,” he said, “and it was completely inappropriate of me to comment. I was just…”

Dean shut the blinds one by one, going around Cas to do it. “Ahuh. I know what you were trying to do, Cas. I got a question for you, if that’s okay?”

When he turned around, Cas was uneasy and pale, and Dean wanted to kiss him enough to get that smile back on his chops.

“Dean,” he started, voice low, worried, and yeah, he obviously thought he was about to get tossed out on his ass.

Idiot clearly hadn’t realised yet that Dean was just making sure they got some privacy.

He kicked off his work boots. Undid the last few inches of zip on the boiler suit so that it slid down over his hips, down his thighs and pooled in a heap around his ankles, letting him step free.

Cas looked like he’d stopped breathing. If his eyes went any wider, he’d need corrective surgery to put them back as they were, and there was the cutest ever tremble moving through him.

“You liked seeing my panties, Cas, right?”

He took a step forward.

“Cas.”

Cas nodded, jerkily.

Dean moved a little closer. “Don’t think you were expecting that, huh. And here was me trying to figure out which of us should make the first move. If I’d known a little flash of silk was all it’d take…”

He was up against Cas then, and he took hold of Cas’s hands, and guided them down to his hips, settled them over the silk (thankfully a little less damp now he’d stripped down and was out of the work area).

Cas’s fingers were so delicate as they skimmed the material, but Dean could feel them on his skin as well.

“Dean,” he said, and holy shit, his voice was so rough then, that Dean could feel himself filling.

“Yeah,” he said, and then he cupped Cas’s head, tilting him just enough to get the angle right, and kissed him.

If he thought Cas was startled before, it was nothing to now. He was shaking apart in Dean’s hold, but when Dean broke the kiss, scared he was pushing Cas too far, too fast, that this was all too sudden, Cas chased his touch again.

“Please,” he said. “Oh, Dean, I…. I kept hoping, but I wasn’t sure, and when you didn’t…. I thought…”

Yeah, Dean could tell what Cas thought, and they were both a pair of dumbasses. 

He pulled Cas back into his arms, and kissed him again, and wondered if Cas might like to see him in the rest of his panties, since he had the feeling they’d be doing this again.


End file.
